


Yesterday And What Tomorrow Brings

by Filafox_143



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Coping with Death, Fluff, Gen, Lot of fluff, im tired pls just let me rest, its basically in the death of the night, sans and papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filafox_143/pseuds/Filafox_143
Summary: Sans do not believe that anything will break himMaybe except Papyrus’ deathEveryone is still alive exc papyrus and i’m basically torturing our fav skelaton





	Yesterday And What Tomorrow Brings

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning up my grandada’s library when I was suddenly crying. He died two tears ago but to me it might as well had been yesterday

Sans went to his home—not a home anymore actually,just bricks and doors—and he was beyond amazed how he managed to slip into his bedroom and lie on his bed depressingly.

Papyrus is dead.  
   Papyrus is dead.  
  Papyrus is dead.  
       Papyrus is dead.

Papyrus died and he had been to weak to protect him.

The tears came again unwillingly but he made no effort to wipe them.It was 3.00 am and it was too quiet.Sans repeated the sentence in his head like a mantra and he suddenly wondered if he was only punishing himself with no sleep and food or he was only trying to kill himself..Who cares?It’s tge same thing.

There will always be a reset. After everyone died and he was godamn tired of life but he favoured his spite more than the will to give up.

then hewillkillfrisk- noitschara-whothefuckcares.motherfucker.they should burn in hell for what he care.

Huff

Huff

Calm down Sans.

He may be dead but at least he is safe until the next reset.yeah then he die again ...naturaly.....

 

—————————————————

 

He remebered gasping because of nightmares though he didnt remeber when he fall asleep.

His foot moved on their own and Sans found himself in front of Papyrus bedroom.In his sleepy and exhausted state,he might have knocked the door and twisted the knob open.He might also have called for Paps unconciously and dragged his too-heavy legs to Paps’ bed.

But he didnt panicked. Because somewhere in his mind Papyrus might as well very much alive and rather than fighting the pain,migraine and heartache,Sans prefered to have a nightmareless sleep so he climbed over the bed frame and pulled the heaviest Papyrus scented blanket to embrace and finally let himself to be greeted with sleep.

 

—————————————————

 

Sans woke up to a voice—not really—he woke up to voices that suspiciouly sound like Undyne.

He pried his eyes opened(though they never really close) and saw Undyne justling boxes..

Yeah whatever..it was just godamn boxes ..with the few property of him—

“Sup Undyne”.With that he was up and awre.Sans jumped off the bed and ignored the fact that Undyne might see the tears train on his chin and that he sleep on his dead brother bed again..Or that you didnt stock your fridge to act like you didnt purposely starving yourself.

“Can I know why you are...messing with my things?” Sans casually opened one of the boxes and peeked inside. His clothes.. and his books...

......Everything.......

“Toriel said you should live with her” Undyne snorted but didnt stop from packing. Sans’ eyes sockets were eeriely hollow and dark when he stared at Undyne but instead of being alarmed,her long fingers hovered above his shoulder, hesitated but nontheless gripped firmly.

“Sans we have been through this. Do we need to talk about this again?”

Do we need to talk about my brother thousandth death right now?

The answer was a snarle and then a curse like ‘fuck you undyne. I know you are his best friend and you wanted to move on but why....? Is it too easy to forget him?’

But for a moment Sans was tongue-tied and too tired to deal with Undyne And Her Ever Determination.

He had not realized the tears that welled up his eye socket neither did he realized the gentleness that Undyne performed while rubbing his between vertebraes in a calming manner.

”He d-died ...didnt he?”

Undyne remained in silence but both of know the answer to the question. _yes he did died._

To Sans it was one of the many death but it equally wounded his heart to see his brother-the only family he had left-to be dusted.

And to Undyne...even if it was the few moment that she is still alive to mourn over Papyrus’ death,she never remember the reset and to her it might as painful as it is to watch papyrus died for countless time.

 

The first and the forever. Both were hurted in they own way. But now,they can do nothing but move forward.

Undyne had whispered then before she leaves him alone but Sans had hear it loud and clear.

”You need to let him go....” It was as if the wind carried Undyne voice to a softer tone and suddenly it hit Sans hard.

 

Undyne was in grief too..moping but if she didnt acted like everything is normal then no one will and it will never be okay.

Sans had never need to clean off Papyrus’ things but now, desperate to feel better,to protect the alive he need to feel closure.

The first thing he took was the picture of both of them. It was giftmast and Sans had gived the picture as a gift. Paps said he will treasure it mith his life.

Sans didnt stop the tears this time. His thought was running wild.He thought about how he had been taking care of papyrus since he was a little boy..

The memory was fine but it was the hope that breaks Sans.

He remembered his promises to take papyrus for stargazing after they— _he_ _choked_ —and the more he indulge in the future that will never be accomplished,the more his body shook with wrecked sob.

”I’m so sorry , paps. It’s my fault. I’m sorry you died-hiccup-you promise me your spaghetti and       -sobs-you s-said ..”

Sans doubt that Undyne did not hear that pathetic sobs but he didnt really can bring himself to care now.

”You are supposed to take care of me and vice versa...”

 

”...and now you died...”

There is nothing realiving than saying out aloud and knowing that——

 

“what?..”Sans observed his surrounding and found himself in his room....before it clicked—

godamnit fuck it was—

“SANS COME DOWN YOU LAZYBONE!!”

— another  fucking reset..

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who are coping with their beloved death  
> Although it’s cliche..they never really died..at least that what I want to believe.


End file.
